bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Zombie Apocalyple: Malcolm v.s. Zombies
I was just sitting there playing poker with Parker and Chad on a really stormy night. Parker said: "You guys seen Derby, he's been gone all day." Chad and I shook our heads. Parker looked confused and said: "Come to think of it I haven't seen anyone except you guys all day around school!" Then a knock on the door of the Harrington House came. Chad got up and opened it to find it was Derby. He had unusually pale skin, red eyes, and his Aquaberry Vest was coverd in in blood. Chad said: "Derby, what's going onAHAAAAAA!" Derby grabbed Chad and bit him in the neck! For the love of God Derby bit Chad in the neck!" Parker and I stood up and Parker yelled: "What's gotten into you!" Then, Chad started turning into what Derby looked like. Then they both came at us an was saying: "Uuhhuuuuhgggg, Rahhhhuug!" Parker and I ran upstairs to the hunting trophy room. Parker grabbed a Big African Game Rifle, and I grabbed a Berreta Shotgun and pleanty of ammo for both of us. We started to run downstairs but I heard screaming coming from a room downstairs. Parker and I ran downstairs to find Lindsey and Pinky held up in a broom closet with Zombie Chad and Derby about to get them. Parker and I reluctantly shot them in the head and they fell to the ground. We rescued Lindsey and Pinky and asked what happend. Pinky said: "Some virus has affected Bullworth now almost everyone has turned into a Zombie!" Lindsey nodded. We went outside the Harrington House with them only to find a Zombie Justin, Tad, Gord, and Bryce eating a dead Sheldon. Parker threw up. We went around them and cut over to the Library. We killed Zombie Fatty and Zombie Melvin who were trying to eat us. We were getting pinned down by Zombie Nerds and Parker said: "We need backup!" I said: "I know the person we should find that will help us, follow me." We fought our way to the Autoshop to find Two-Bit fighting off Zombie Greasers with nothing more that a swithcblade thatt he was pretty good with. He was standing on the dumpster surronded by Zombie Greasers when I yelled: "Two-Bit, come with us!" He jumped off the dumpster over Zombie Vance's head and landed beside us. I handed him a revolver and he loaded it. We killed a few Zombies on our desprate struggle to get to the Main Building. Parker busted in the door and we went in. We told Lindsey and Pinky to hide in the Teacher's Lounge and they boarded it up shut with plywood. Parker and I ran upstairs and founf Bif and Ricky fighting off Zombie Dr. Crabblesnitch and Zombie Miss. Danvers in the Principal's office. After they killed the two Zombies they got off the table and Bif said: "You guys O.K.! Where is everyone else!" I said: "Pinky and Lindsey are hiding in the Teacher's Lounge and all except Parker and I are Zombies." Bif said sadly: "Too bad, we gotta find more people to help us." Parker said: "I think Brian and C-Money and Greg may be still human." We headed off towards them and found Brian, C-Money, and Greg fighting off Zombie Non-Cliques. We helped them and I said: "Come on, we got to escape Bullworth and find more humans." Then C-Money, Greg, Brian, Parker, Two-Bit, Bif, Ricky, and I all headed off looking for more humans in Bullworth Town. Category:Blog posts